Inevitable
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: When Toph and Sokka were 6 they swore they'd one day marry.They've always been best friends, but between the death of Sokka's mother, Toph and her music, and girlfriend after girlfriend for Sokka, will they ever be able to uphold their promise?TempHIATUS!


**Chapter 1: The Promise**

_Age 6_

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the clouds were rolling across the sky, and a gentle breeze cooled the air. Children everywhere should've been running around, playing kick ball, and having fun. It was time to appreciate spring while it was here, and be happy.

Yet if one thing was certain, it was that Sokka Kuruk was _not_ happy at all.

He sat with his back against a tree, hugging his legs to his chest. Sokka was normally a strong, sturdy boy. A tear hardly ever fell from his eyes, even when he was scraped or cut, but now, his lower lip trembled. He couldn't _believe_ it.

Sokka was contaminated. He had _cooties_...and now, he was either going to die, or turn into a _girl_. Sokka couldn't decide which was worse.

With a shudder, he remembered Ty Lee's high pitched giggle as Azula and Mai had forced him down. Her lips against his cheek...her voice in his ear, saying, "I _love_ you, Sokka!"

It was just awful. Sokka shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget the horror of it all. But he wasn't allowed to hide for long. Footsteps were approaching, and through his eyelids, he saw a dim shadow fall over him.

"What are you _doing_?" a loud voice demanded.

He peeked one eye open, fearful of another cootie-coated girl, and found Toph Bei Fong, the tiniest girl in his class, staring at him with her hands on her hips. Although Sokka didn't play with her outside of school, she was okay for a girl.

Sokka sagged with relief. At least he knew that Toph was clean of cooties. Toph was a tomboy, and loved to make mud-pies and play kickball. In the back of his mind, he remembered his mother talking with Zuko's, mentioning that Toph had trouble seeing...

But he didn't have time to think about it. Toph was angry at him.

"Azula's team just beated ours in kickball! You coulda helped us win!" Toph said furiously. Kick ball was everything to her. Fortunately, the big red ball was easy for her to see. "Why were you such a _baby_ when Ty Lee kissed you?" Her face was scrunched up with anger, but Sokka couldn't bring himself to care. He was too busy mourning.

"She has _cooties_," Sokka explained miserably. "I'm gonna _die_."

With a small huff, Toph plopped down across from him. "Don't you know _anything_?"

Sokka was sad, but not so that he didn't find time to glare at her. "Of _course_ I do!"

"You sure don't know much. The cooties Ty Lee gave you aren't gonna _hurt_ you," Toph said wisely. "The only was you can get _real_ cooties is if you _marry _somebody."

"_Marry_ somebody?" Sokka squawked. He wasn't sure he _ever_ wanted to get married. The whole idea was crazy! But what if Sokka changed his mind one day? Grown-ups had done stranger things. "How do you know if someone has cooties?" Sokka asked, worried. Even if he _did_ go crazy, he didn't want to get cooties, too.

"You _can't_," Toph told him, appearing a little shaken herself. They fell silent for a moment, wondering if _they'd_ ever marry someone with cooties.

"Well, I know _I_ don't have cooties!" Toph declared with renewed vigor.

Sokka nodded furiously in agreement. "Me, neither!"

"Then the only way we can stay safe from cooties is to marry each _other_!" Toph said determinedly.

Surprise hit Sokka like a dodgeboll right in the face. Marry _Toph_? He looked back at her again, her hands balled up in and her eyes glowing with decisiveness.

Marry Toph. Huh. She _did_ make a good mud pie, and when it came to kick ball, her pitching was astounding. Together, they could dominate the playground! Maybe marrying Toph _wouldn't _be such a bad thing.

"Yeah. Let's get married one day. Whenever we feel like it," Sokka agreed. There was no telling when those puzzling, grown-up urges would start to kick in. "But...we have to get bunk beds," he proposed.

"I call top!" Toph, the daredevil among them, said immediately. Secretly, Sokka was relieved. He was perfectly happy with the bottom.

"Fine, but you have to make _me _mud pies," Sokka requested in return.

Toph shrugged. "Okay." She spit onto her hand, and Sokka did the same. Then, they shook, with an odd squilshing sounds as their hands met. It was a deal.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Chapter two comes the day after tomorrow. :) Hm, the end is reminiscent of "Conditionally Yours," but I couldn't figure out a better way to finish so, meh. :3 Btw, this is NOT a sequel to I'd Lie. That will be up after this one is finished, in a month or so.


End file.
